


Janus' Little Kracken

by Small_SandersSides (Thomas_SandersFrantic)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver deceit Janus sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Gen, Non-sexual age regresssion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_SandersFrantic/pseuds/Small_SandersSides
Summary: When Remus' intrusive thoughts become too overwhelming  he regresses to a younger headspace to help cope
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Opening A/N and Requests! Welcome

Just a quick note before we start. This is my first time writing a fanfic around age regression I appreciate constructive criticism though so feel free to leave feedback. 

I also am sorry that these are not beta read I try to fix as many mistakes as I can see but please comment if you see any.

Requests are welcome but please comment them on this chapter only! I may not get to every single one and I apologise But I need to be able to keep this as manageable as possible for me to balance this and life outside of here.

I hope you understand and without further ado see you in the first one shot!

Thomas_SandersFranic 

(Small_SandersSides)


	2. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sleepless night causes Remus to regress the calm day Janus hoped for didn t completely go to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm pretty nervous but I hope it turned out ok

The moment Janus had gone into Ree's room to wake him up for breakfast only to find him looking at him with watery sleepy yet terrified eyes, the deceptive side was quick to gather what was going on. He gently soothed the little one's hair back before gathering him into his arms, hosting him up onto his hip and checking his pull up, before going into the box in his bedside drawer and pulling out his paci. The one with the picture of the paw print from Blues Clues and had headed downstairs to make the two of them some breakfast. 

Janus glanced over as he laid out Remus' colouring books and his crayons in the living room. This was going to be a nice quiet day, at least this is what Janus hopped. The darker side of creativity had barely gotten any sleep last night due to the constant disturbing array of thoughts going through his mind. 

“Daddy? Nappy pwease! “ Those were the first few words Remus had uttered the moment he had caught sight of the deceptive side that morning. The words becoming slurred as he spoke sleepily around his thumb, his eyes fighting to stay open. It didn't come as that much of surprise really;Remus was already stressed as it was. Remus had been between headspaces since yesterday so Janus was preparing for the possibility of Remus regressing. 

He currently had the two-year old positioned on the couch with Nick Jr playing on the TV as they both waited for Blues Clues to start. Remus adored the whole game of finding clues and seeing what kind of silly things the host of the show Steve would come up with.

“Remus honey? Do you think we should sit on the potty before your show starts?” Janus knelt in front of the little one, not missing how much he was squirming. Whilst Remus did wear pull ups, he absolutely hated getting them checked. The boy already had two sippy cups of water and had yet to ask for the potty since he had woken up for breakfast, so he was bound to need to go by now. 

Remus shook his head still squirming uncomfortably.” No daddy. “ In truth he had already gone to the potty a few hours ago, but he couldn't let daddy know, that would make daddy sad. He had been doing such a good job going to the potty that daddy had said he could get that new action figure soon! Daddy had been so happy when he went to the potty like a big boy.

Janus sighed,” honey, did you go potty in your pull up? I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you to get a rash, it will make you feel icky.” Janus sighed, moving to pick Remus up as his little Kraken moved forward, nodded tears in eyes. The boy buried his head in the crook of his daddy's neck, exhaustion and embarrassment starting to bubble up as tears sprung to his eyes.

“Sowwy daddy. Wanna see bwue… No wanna go bye bye.” The whine that escaped Remus was heartbreaking for Janus, though as he moved his hand to check the waistband of the pull up he felt Remus start to stiffen in his hold. He sighed, no matter how often he was faced with resistance over him having to check his pull up he still loved his little man. The two-year old was normally so happy that these types of tantrums were on the rare side. 

Remus was always so independent, something that Janus treasured and dreaded when it came to dealing with his little. “Remus I'm making chicken tenders for lunch. If you want daddy to be able to watch Blues Clues with you and get lunch ready you have to let me change your pull up buddy. “

Remus stilled, though his lip was still trembling. He was completely beside himself at the idea. He loved having cuddles with daddy and the fact that he was exhausted wasn't helping matters; it only made him fall deeper into his headspace. A tired stressed regressed Remus more often than not would lead to day being spent with a clingy and grouchy little boy. 

As much as Janus didn't want to push Remus he could tell Remus was uncomfortable. “Pa pa!” Remus' face was starting to scrunch up out of frustration.

Everything was starting to compounding. 

The bottle was filling up.

It would only be a matter of time before the bottle combusted.

Running his fingers through his little's hair Janus let out a small coo of sympathy. “Ok baby, ok. “As the tears started to fall, Janus took the paci and gently pressed it against Ree's lips. Sighing as Remus started sucking softly finally settling down, Janus looked his little Kraken in the eye,” I promise as soon as you're dry you and I can have a nap honey.”

The only response Janus got was Remus looking at him in sleepy confusion as Janus picked him up and placed him on the changing mat, pulling done his pants and taking the wet pull up off and wiping him down.

The change went smoother than normal as Remus was too tired to fight from his position on the changing mat. It was one of the rare times Janus was thankful that Remus was so tired. As much as he loved Remus, he didn't enjoy the battles that came with changing Remus.

As he moved Remus to the couch, him being all dry and clean he moved to the Tupperware of homemade chicken tenders out of the fridge and pulled some out putting them into the air fryer. He then pulled out Remus' plates. 

At the sight of the plates Remus' eyes immediately lit up. With chuckle Janus put each in front of the two-year-old,”What friend do you want to have lunch with today?” Remus glanced down at each plate before excitedly pointing at a Sesame Street plate, letting out a small excited squeal.

Even when tired Ree could muster up the energy to be excited about anything. With a shake of the head Janus took the chicken tenders out of the air fryer cutting Ree's into bite sized pieces, not forgetting to add some ketchup for Remus to dip in while also cutting some watermelon into wedges and grabbing one of his special spinach muffins better known as Hulk muffins to put on the side just in case the chicken wasn't enough to fill Remus up.

As he moved back to the couch with the plates in hand Remus snuggling against him as he sat down with the opening to Blues Clues starting he looked down to see Remus falling asleep.

Yeah, today wasn't turning out as calm as Janus had hopped but it was all worth it.


	3. On The  Verge Of Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Remus finds himself slipping around Logan and Patton.... both are faced with something neither expected. How will they handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for missing last week's update but speech to text has been giving me a pain in my butt. My mental health also have a bit of a hit, but to make up for this this week's chapter is extra-long! In fact, I had to split into two parts because it was so long so be on the lookout for part 2

Remus gritted his teeth, he could feel himself getting frustrated. The text in front of him kept mushing together, they were too big for him to understand! Why couldn't Logy use easy words?! 

Remus could feel himself edging the line between his big and little headspaces, and he was using all his energy and effort to try stay big just that bit longer. No one could know! Daddy- Janus … He meant Janus was with Thomas meaning that he was left alone with the light sides until dad- Janus got back.

Remus whimpers, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand biting his lip as the pressure in his temples become overbearing tears welling up. At this point he didn't notice Virgil's worried eyes following him, his brow creased in the beginnings of a frown starting to show. As his thumb made its way into his mouth Virgil discreetly slipped behind Remus and moved to his side taking his hand in his rubbing circles over his knuckles.” We ok?”

Remus bit his lip, his hand gripping onto Virgil's in a vice-like hold. The thoughts were spiralling out of control, he couldn't do this any longer. The pounding behind his temples, I was becoming unbearable. “ I can't do this!” He could feel himself becoming smaller by the minute, he needed a way to be able to release this pressure.

As Remus gripped his hair, Virgil began surveying the environment that was being presented to him.” It's going to be ok my little gremlin. I promise, I will help you get out of here. “ He whispered his voice low, eyes worried as he moved his hands to attempt to run his hands through Remus tangled locks.

A strangled sobbing cry escaped Remus, as his grip on his hair tightened; his knuckles turning white almost ripping the hair right out of the scalp from the result of the pressure of the thoughts building up inside his head.” I want Daddy! Daddy make it better!” It was there that Remus almost immediately collapsed, pulling his knees up to his chest starting to curl up from his current position in front of the couch.

Virgil began to curse under his breath knowing that in Remus current headspace such language would be inappropriate, and he glanced over his shoulder to wear the other sides were positioned in the kitchen area. “ Hold on a minute Remus. " Getting up from his knees, Virgil made a quick dash to his bedroom where he knew he had his weighted blanket in the closet. 

Hopefully one of the other sides would question this. It wasn't unusual for Virgil to be required to take small breaks from being around Remus; due to how loud and boisterous both the twins tended to be around people in general it tended to become too overwhelming for the anxious side more often than not. What Virgil didn't take into account was the resident Brainiac being so observant of Remus' change in behaviour.

Logan had been glancing up from his book, watching intently the interactions between Virgil and Remus as he knew from past observations that Remus tended to set off Virgil's anxiety. It became clear early on that if both Virgil and Remus were going to be in the same room that they would both need supervision in order to make sure they didn't set each other off.” Is everything satisfactory with Remus, Virgil? “ the intellectual side cast his gaze over to the darker side of creativity, not missing the way Remus' fingers were making their way into his mouth. 

The way he was behaving almost matched up to that of a toddler. Could this be what Logan thought it was? Sure enough he had read about, but he hadn't necessarily seen it.. Could Remus be what they call an age regressor? He knew that it was common practice for some therapists to include age regression in treatments for patients under particular circumstances in order for them to benefit from the sessions.

Virgil stiffened, his eyes widened as he glanced up at Logan completely frozen in place. As he anxiously chewed the inside of his cheek Virgil glanced behind Logan. “ Remus isn't doing that well really Logan, I was actually going to take him into my room until Janus got back. Sometimes he just needs to spend some time with someone individually. “ 

It didn't take long before Patton noticed the darker side of creativity's unusual behaviour. “ You ok there, buddy? " Remus looked up, tears ready to fall. He was falling deeper into his little Headspace, this was getting too much for him to handle! There was no way he was going to be able to last in till daddy could come and take him to the safety of daddy's bedroom. With a trembling lip, Remus locked eyes with the parental side full on trembling as he tried to force himself back into his bigger headspace.

This seemed to only deepen Virgil's urgency to get Remus out of the current environment. What he didn't know was that Logan was already planning a way to discreetly exit Remus out of the current situation and environment without alerting the moral side. “ I believe Remus is currently partaking in a common coping mechanism known as age regression. It is a completely safe and acceptable way of coping. It has been known to be implemented in some individuals therapies in order to fully benefit, it can be a response of being too stressed, post-traumatic stress disorder, or anxiety. For some individuals, it can be a sexual activity but in my research it is most likely seen as a coping mechanism as I previously had stated. “

Whilst Remus didn't fully grasp the long complicated words logic was using, from the way Virgil suddenly relaxed he could tell in his current two-year-old mind that seemed to be a good thing. If Virgy was relaxed that meant he could relax, but what about Logy and Patty? Daddy had said that it would be better for only him, daddy and Virgy to know…. Said they probably wouldn't understand, though at the time Janus had been referring to Roman but Ree was too little at the time to understand that.

Logan turned to Virgil as Remus started making grabby motions towards the anxious side, though as he did Logan could see the hesitation in his eyes. “D-daddy going to be sad?” The fight was still evident in the way his gaze was nervously switching between himself, Virgil and Patton. 

It was then that Virgil pulled out his paci, extending his hand so Remus could take it. He could see the hesitation in his eyes as he became transfixed with the paci in his hand. “It's ok buddy…. No one is judging this is a safe place.” Though as Remus switched his glance from Virgil back to Logan the tears started flowing, and he flung himself at Virgil with full force, causing the Anxious side to become winded both due to the sudden weight hitting him unexpectedly and from holding an anxiety attack. 

“Virge? Is there anything we can do? Like a special toy or something we can get Remus to help him calm down?” Patton asked as he watched both of them, Remus hiding his head in the crook of Virgil's neck. Seeing Remus like this was so unusual it was starting to scare him. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but if there was any way he could help he would do it.

“Um… he has colouring books and stuff in his room. But I doubt he wants to let me go, but he loves Go Diego Go and Blues Clues, Paw Patrol anything from Nick Jr really.” As Virgil bounced the little on his hip hushing him, the sounds of the opening of Paw Patrol started as Patton turned the TV to Nick Jr leaving Remus finally starting to relax in Virgil's lap, letting out soft tired giggles.

"Bun buns? Hungee bwbbua!” At the confused look Virgil chuckled, shaking his head as Remus shyly took his paci popping it in his mouth, sucking softly. 

As Patton came back with a bowl of cheddar bunny crackers and a sippy of juice, Virgil and Logan raised an eyebrow,” found the sippy cup in the dishwasher this morning. In all honesty I was just confused, but I doubt this little man can drink from a big boy cup yet!”

Though as Remus started happily on his crackers Virgil sighed, as much as he knew Remus would panic once he moved headspaces, he felt calm now knowing he wouldn't have to go through this again the next time he felt himself slipping around Logan and Patton.


End file.
